<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Cats and Sugar skulls by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120527">Black Cats and Sugar skulls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wager Election [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Book of Life (2014), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, First Meetings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Junior High, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Muerte remembers the day she first met a human girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wager Election [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girl walked out of a portal.</p><p>She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress, choker and boots.</p><p>Her name is Lucezria</p><p>But she hears a snobby voice</p><p>"You're a nerd La Muerte!"</p><p>"Stop it La Noche!"</p><p>It was La Noche </p><p>La Noche was wearing a pink cheerleading outfit and white boots.</p><p>La Muerte was wearing a red sweater, black skirt with marigolds, white socks and yellow sneakers.</p><p>It makes Lucezria mad</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>La Noche sees Lucezria</p><p>"Leave her alone perra!"</p><p>La Noche's face turned red "Oh yeah or else what!?"</p><p>"Or else I'm gonna have to tell your mom about this she'll be so mad after you did that"</p><p>La Noche growled and walked away in anger</p><p>"Thanks human girl"</p><p>"No problem I'm Lucezria but my friends call me Luz"</p><p>"La Muerte"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before Young Blood Old Souls, Luz write a beautiful yet sad poem about her mother Camilla.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present Day</p><p>Eda turned on a recorder</p><p>Luz began to read a poem ~Mama long soft dark brown hair singing and dancing without a care Mama wished to have a baby like me i'm happy as can be Mama there's a light in me and it didn't go out Luz~</p><p>Tears streaming through the latina girl's face~What kind of mother sent her daughter away to a normal camp for the summer well it might be a total bummer mama there are tears there then why won't you even care~</p><p>Eda started to feel sorry for Luz</p><p>Luz blushed "Eda!"</p><p>Eda said "Sorry Luz it's just when you were born a enchantress put a light ball in you"</p><p>Luz smiles</p><p>Meanwhile on Earth</p><p>Camilla arrived home from work feeling stressed out</p><p>Camilla said "Keep it together Camilla you still got a whole day of normalness left"</p><p>Suddenly Camilla hears giggling</p><p>"Luz is that you"</p><p>Camilla walked to her daughter's door</p><p>But when Camilla opened the door, she sees the ghostly blue butterflies cleaning Luz's room.</p><p>Camilla thought 'Wh-what's going on?'</p><p>Camilla turns on her daughter's laptop and looked up videos on YouTube.</p><p>Camilla sees the videos of her daughter Luz and click on it.</p><p>Luz's Romeo and Juliet Try Out</p><p>We see Luz dressed as a princess and cleared her throat</p><p>Luz began to recite in her soft yet dramatic tone "O happy dagger this is thy sheath there rust and let me die"</p><p>Luz pretend to die and fell on her bed with a flower</p><p>Luz's Art Project</p><p>Luz was making a art project and it's a xolo.</p><p>Luz said "And now for the final touch"</p><p>Luz puts a red bow on a xolo "Ta-da!"</p><p>Luz's Cheerleading Try Out</p><p>Luz takes a deep breath and began to dance as a merengue song played</p><p>Luz pulled out the pom poms and started to shake them.</p><p>Luz does a cartwheel round off and finished a dance with a peace sign.</p><p>Luz's Book Report</p><p>Luz was reading a book</p><p>Luz said "Oh hey guys before I read this my aunt give it to me on my 12th birthday and it's called The Girl with the sewing needles it's about a little girl who have sewing needles but her parents want her to use a thimble hope you enjoy it"</p><p>A few minutes later</p><p>Luz said "And that's how you could use a thimble while sewing the end"</p><p>The videos ended</p><p>Camilla's eyes were filled with tears.</p><p>Camilla said "Dios Mio what I have done"</p><p>Camilla sees the comments</p><p>'Beautiful acting Luz!'</p><p>'Nice art project'</p><p>'Aww so cute!'</p><p>'Wonderful cheerleading skills!'</p><p>'Excellent book report Luz'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camilla was putting her daughter's macabre stuff in the attic but she hears a doorbell</p><p>Camilla walked to the door and opened it</p><p>But she sees a angry African American woman</p><p>Camilla said "H-hi I was just-"</p><p>"Camilla we need to talk"</p><p>Camilla gulped</p><p>Camilla and a woman sit on a couch</p><p>"Okay what is about"</p><p>"It's about my husband okay he is very strict and serious he expelled your daughter for being weird!?"</p><p>"Yeah but come on"</p><p>"Enough! There are 4 incidents like the Romeo and Juliet try out incident, the art project incident, the cheerleading incident and finally the book report incident!"</p><p>"I tried to change my daughter into something she's not!"</p><p>"Well I must talk to my husband alone bye Camilla!"</p><p>A angry woman walked out of a house</p><p>Tears filled Camilla's eyes</p><p>Camilla sees a photo of herself, her husband and her baby daughter Luz</p><p>Camilla said "I must find my daughter!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After Grom Fright, Camilla sees a video of Luz dancing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camilla returned to her room and found a video</p><p>Camilla clicked on it</p><p>A video begins with Luz walking</p><p>Luz was wearing a light purple headband, a purple dress, purple gloves, black choker, black bow earrings and black flat shoes with white bows.</p><p>Luz said "Hi guys!"</p><p>Luz curtsied</p><p>Luz said "I was kicked out of my last school dance for wearing a otter costume but now I'm wearing this beautiful dress that I made it took me weeks to sew it"</p><p>Camilla thought 'I take my daughter to sewing class'</p><p>Luz began to dance as whimsical waltz music played</p><p>Luz finished a dance </p><p>The video ends with Luz curtsied</p><p>Camilla sees the comments</p><p>"Nice dress Luz"</p><p>"Maybe you could go to a homecoming dance with this beautiful dress!"</p><p>"Pretty dress Luz!"</p><p>"I learn how to make my own prom dress!"</p><p>Later</p><p>Camilla walked out of her house and sees a door with a demonic eye</p><p>Camilla gulped and opened the door</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>